


情人［安谭同人］［谭宗明×田海心］（1）上

by sujingrong



Series: 安谭同人 [1]
Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 安谭同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujingrong/pseuds/sujingrong





	情人［安谭同人］［谭宗明×田海心］（1）上

北京时间12:30,谭宗明在下塌的酒店吃饭  
此次前来是为了公司的事。要说为什么他一个CEO要亲自来趟北京，一方面是事情难办，可能需要他卖面子，另一方面是安迪跟包亦凡确定关系，他来调整调整  
事情确实挺难办的。他拜访的人是晟渲的股东之一郑瑞金，这位郑先生认识一位对生产技术有帮助的人才，他所懂的，对公司未来发展很重要，老谭很欣赏他，努力了好多次人家都没理他，得知郑老跟那个人是至交，特地来北京求郑老。郑老有个女儿，叫郑雯，他也算是老来得女，妻子又在生产那天难产去世了，所以对女儿极其宠爱。这个郑雯二十多岁，从小就学各种才艺，人长的也好看，由于家庭原因有些任性。  
老谭第一次拜访郑老就被郑雯看上了。她一直有意无意地刷存在感，可是老谭就是视若无睹，这让她有点不开心，从老谭和爸爸的谈话中她也明白了，老谭是来求她爸爸的，所以他走之后，她就开始打听，郑老当然是看出了女儿的心思，所以父女二人商量好，只要谭宗明跟郑雯结婚，就答应他把那个人请来  
老谭第二次去，两人又聊了聊，他见郑瑞金跟他打太极，直截了当的问“郑老是有什么要求吗？”这一句正中下怀，郑老理所应当地提出了要求，老谭当即就拒绝了，然后不欢而散  
第三次是郑瑞金主动联系的他，他去了郑老跟他讲了很多利弊，他直言这些他都懂，联姻也是不可能的，所以自己努力争取，不劳烦他，表明之后就走了  
老谭在外面逛了一会就回了酒店，在房间里喝了点酒，下楼吹了吹风感觉有点饿，就去吃饭，他已经是这家酒店的老客户了，记得之前带安迪来..他不想再想，明天，就要回上海了，不知道安迪跟包亦凡怎么样，然后他把杯中的红酒一饮而尽  
他感到有一丝眩晕，脸很烫，是吹风着凉了吗，不对...下身异常的变化让他反应过来被下了春药，他支撑着站起来，紧握着拳头，艰难的往电梯方向走，突然感觉到，被人扶住，是个女的，她还关心的问“先生，您怎么了？您是谭先生吗？”他点点头，从裤兜摸出房卡，小声说“我…被人下药了，麻烦你...送我回房间”  
被送回房间，躺在床上，他开始自己脱掉外套，解开了领口的扣子，送他回来的女人，田海心，这家酒店的经理，现在在浴室给他拧了一块冰毛巾，暗暗的想“被人下了春药？厨房的事还是服务员的事，酒店这么大的客户竟然遇到这种事，一定要查出来”她看了一眼镜中的自己，走了出去  
看到床上那个半醒的男人，虽然有点怕他突然抓住自己，但还是走过去，坐在床边用毛巾给他擦了擦脸，脖子，手  
怕什么来什么。老谭迷糊中像是看到了安迪，还握着他手，他什么也没说，不管不顾地往怀里一扯，直接亲了上去。田海心一愣，想挣脱却没有用，反而被拉的更紧，被迫的接受着，大脑缺氧  
在被放开的一瞬间，她踉跄着爬起来，老谭坐起来拦住她的腰“跑什么！”他恶狠狠地说！田海心害怕又绝望，这时老谭已经把她的外套连带衬衫一起扯开，毗的一声让他流下眼泪，接着就是内衣，她推着他哭着说“谭先生，求求你，不要！你快清醒一点啊！”但是这没用，老谭大力吩吸她的乳尖，还时轻时重地咬，下面粗暴地扯掉她的包臀裙，田海心已经挣扎地累了，但是还在试图挣脱，老谭把两根手指送进了她尚未湿润的角道，她尖叫一声，指甲枢进他肩膀的肉里，老谭手开始快速的抽动，田海心的哭叫让他更加兴奋，嘴从她的双乳离开，开始舔咬她身上每一个地方，在下面的手探索到了一处柔软的境地，就是这里了，他开始不断的向那处进攻，田海心夹紧了腿浑身颤抖，快感让两人丧失了理智，田海心就这么到了高潮，液体湿了老谭满手  
老谭把液体都抹在了她胸上，扶住小谭，让田海心往下一坐，两人发出两种不同声调的叹息声，田海心不再挣扎，但还是有点紧张，老谭低声骂了一句“真他妈紧”还在田海心屁股上打了一巴掌，然后疯狂的顶弄，抑制不住的啤吟声发出来，田海心流着泪竟有点享受这种有点虐待式的快感  
高潮几次，变换了好几个姿势，田海心嗓子也喊哑了，哭的也累了，再加上老谭动作轻柔了许多，她迷迷糊糊睡着了，老谭也最后来了几下深的，尽数送到田海心体内  
第二天醒来，他看着怀里的女人无比懊悔，把她毁了。他抽出胳膊，准备下床穿衣服，田海心醒了，她马上清醒，坐起来紧紧裹着辈子，下面还有点疼...老谭也用被角盖住重点部位，磕磕巴巴说“对..对不起...你好心把我送回来，我...”田海心没有说话，只是盯着他看，老谭继续说“你先...把头转过去..我换衣服”田海心立马别过头。老谭翻了翻那堆已经混在一起的衣服，田海心的被他撕的根本穿不了...  
穿完衣服，他把田海心的衣服放到床上“抱歉，你的衣服，恐怕穿不了了”田海心早就预料到，但还是条件反射地看了一眼，真没想到破成这个样子，她瞪着老谭。老谭被她这么一瞪有点心虚，把西装外套给她披上  
田海心一直没说话，老谭问她“你叫什么？”“田海心”老谭稍微反应了一下“这儿的经理？”“你怎么知道”田海心有一种早就被盯上的感觉。“听说过，听他们说你脾气不好，我觉得还可以”田海心白了他一眼，缩了缩，低下头一言不发。  
老谭想扇自己一巴掌，田海心的脸被垂下的头发挡住，看不见表情。他找到自己和她的手机，田海心的手机没电关机了，老谭熟练的从抽屉里拿出客房配的充电器充上电，用自己手机打电话，他得让人送一套女士的衣服，总不能让田海心一直这样，他打完电话一回身见田海心在看他，他叹了一口气“真的很抱歉”田海心苦笑了一下，摇摇头“都是成年人，这也不是你故意的，找到下药的人就好了”老谭没说话，去浴室拿了浴巾“你先去洗个澡，衣服一会就到了”然后背过身田海心围上浴巾，艰难的下床，好疼…肯定都肿了


End file.
